In the current state of the art, there is no mechanism for enabling a large number of software components to communicate efficiently, regardless of different versions and capabilities. The compatibility of software components (or applications) to communicate across multiple platforms and versions, with differing data models generally requires building or implementing a specific interface for every communication channel between two software components. However, this current solution is not cost efficient and is overly burdensome. Other technologies involve detecting version incompatibility. However, sufficient mechanisms for forming meaningful communications across multiple versions has not been realized in an efficient manner.
In essence, current technologies have not yet addressed the ability to have any component talk to any component and be able to understand bits and pieces of what it is saying, and to achieve this without significant process or memory overhead.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for enabling a plurality of software components to communicate in a software component matrix environment which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for enabling a plurality of software components to communicate in a software component matrix environment in an efficient and cost effective manner.